1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to piping, and more particularly to a device for joining a pipe to a threaded connection piece, of the type having a union nut slipped over the pipe, i.e., the end of the pipe, and a clamping jaw set on the end of the pipe, which jaw has in longitudinal section substantially the shape of a U with a tail portion, the legs of which U straddle the end of the pipe and are provided on their surfaces facing the pipe with one toothing each, recesses with inserted O-rings being provided in the surface of its tail portion facing the threaded connection piece from within, as well as in the surface of the inner leg facing the end of the pipe from within, and the union nut clamps the clamping jaw to the pipe upon tightening.
2. Description of Background Art
The connection of a pipe to a threaded connection piece has heretofore usually been established by means of two cones and a union nut. One of the cones, having a connection part for the pipe running out of it, is inserted into the threaded connection piece. A diagonally slotted clamping ring is put on the pipe which has been set on the connection piece. By tightening the union nut, the slotted clamping ring is squeezed and pressed against the pipe. The diagonal slot of the clamping ring is intended to prevent the pipe material from being pinched in the clamping ring.
According to the draft of German standard No. 8076, there is furthermore known a metal clamp connector intended for connecting polyethylene pipes to one another or to fittings, etc. The clamp connector consists of a union nut slipped over the pipe and a support sleeve inserted in the pipe. In addition, the clamp connector also includes a clamping ring.